Generic Brand
by Out of Context
Summary: Everyone has their own. It's like, when you buy the Sara Lee cheesecake, just because it tastes good, but eventually you get tired of it and you go back to the generic brand which really tastes just the same, and you're happy with that for forever after..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all its affiliations are not owned by me.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Generic Brand  
  
Rated -R- for language, violence, sexual content and mature themes.  
  
Chapter One  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
"You are an asshole. You don't even have to open your mouth and you are an asshole. You were just naturally born that way." She said in a calm, level tone over the telephone, making small, precise hand gestures on her side even though he couldn't see them.  
  
Silence was her only answer on the other end of the line.  
  
"Trunks?" She asked, her tone changing to one of concern, wondering if he was still there or if he had left the phone off the hook and walked off. It wasn't below him to partake in such an action.  
  
"Have you been talking to Uubu recently?" came his sudden reply.  
  
"Not in a couple days, why?"  
  
"That's exactly what he told me. Exactly. I didn't talk to him for like a month after he did it."  
  
"Oh," the raven-haired child answered back, suddenly regretting what she had said despite the fact that he had deserved it. "He said that we got along so well because even though we come from two different worlds and have two different types of intelligence, we thought the exact same thing and would say just about the same things. I'm guessing though, that you don't want to speak to me right now?"  
  
"Just about." He answered in a clear cut voice.  
  
Always emotional, if Pan was speaking with no range of pitches, then something was wrong. Also, raised by her father, she rarely spoke any explicative unless she was angry, and it was always calmly spoken, as if there was indeed nothing wrong.  
  
Trunks weren't the same. He wasn't fond of using foul language, but he did when he was passionate about something, angry or overjoyed, it didn't matter.  
  
"Oh." She said again, repeating the one syllable word as an awkward quiet fell over the pair, neither saying a word through the wires connecting them. Her father's bed squeaked beneath her as she rolled over and sat up to go to the kitchen to get some grape juice and snapped Trunks back to attention.  
  
"Pan?" He asked, the first to break the silence.  
  
"Uh huh," she answered back automatically as she poured her drink into a delicate china cup her Grandma Chichi had given her.  
  
"Were you serious about the asshole thing?" His voice was now lighter and more questioning, and she detected a trace of hope hidden in there; hope that she wasn't serious and that it was just a strike out at him for being so difficult. Was she serious? After all he had put her through, especially as of late, how could she not be?  
  
Running her hand through her midnight locks, she let her breath out slowly.  
  
"No, Trunks. I was just a little bit aggravated. That's all. I'm sorry." The lie was said to please him and save him. Some things, after all, are better left unsaid, a lesson she had to repeatedly learn and yet it never seemed to stick.  
  
"It's okay..." He said his relief evident in his response.  
  
"Can you just please try to not be so difficult? You know that I want to, but I just can't. This whole relationship or whatever you may call it is eating at me and I just don't know what to do anymore. You say you love me, that that alone makes our actions okay, but I was raised differently than that. To me, it's not okay, and no one I know would support this, especially not Marron..." she pleaded.  
  
Immediately, his eyes narrowed.  
  
The lavender haired prince sighed deeply, his tone accusing at first and then changing to sounding tired, worn out. "Why are you still friends with that bitch? It would be so much easier if you weren't. Just so much."  
  
"She is my best friend, Trunks, I am not going to just up and abandon her because you don't like her and because you and she broke up. She and I were friends first. You took little to no interest in me until you two started having problems, way back in the beginning. I don't think I would pick, and if I had to, I'm sorry to say, I would have to pick her. It's the right thing to do."  
  
She felt horrible, telling him that. Probably the only reason she really would pick Maroon over Trunks was because they were friends first, because that would be the last of her supposed female friends and because it would be the correct thing to do.  
  
Yet, she ached to tell him that she thought he was so much more fun, so much more entertaining to be around and she felt so much closer to him, despite the short duration of their friendship, and she felt like she could trust him, no matter what, and that he would never think less of her.  
  
"Because you were friends first? That's your reason? You could have least taken the time to come up with a good lie. Isn't that what you told me?" He snapped back and she could almost imagine his slitted eyes over the phone.  
  
She didn't answer, only frowned slightly.  
  
"That's what I thought. Pan, I just don't get you. I don't even know who you are lying to anymore, if it's just me, or your family, or yourself. I just don't get you. Why can't you just explain to me how you felt when it happened? Come on. It isn't that difficult, is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Gosh. Stop apologizing so much."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes as their conversation quickly turned to lighter subjects, such as grape juice and fishing. She was off the hook for now, but so was Trunks, and for that, the pair was thankful, though they didn't tell their respective half that.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
The ringing echoed through the house as the second generation of the Son family sat around the table, Marron joining them for the evening. Shooting up out of her chair, Pan dashed for the phone, grabbing it midway through the second ring.  
  
"Howdy!" came her cheerful greeting, especially since she already knew who it was on the opposite line. Only he and Marron called on this number, everyone else choosing their main line, and since Marron was here, it could only be Trunks.  
  
"Hey hon'."  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that." She playfully snapped back.  
  
In the background, Trunks could hear Marron ask who it was that was calling. Immediately he frowned.  
  
"She's over?" He asked, adding a sour emphasis on 'she'.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"So you can't talk at the moment?"  
  
"Not exactly. I've got to eat and Marron is over, you know."  
  
"Oh. When does the bitch leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, Trunks." Pan continued to answer his questions in a condescending tone, as if she was speaking to a child rather than to the CEO of Capsule Corporation. "Call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea. I will."  
  
"'Night love!  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Pan hung the phone up with a soft click, turning around to come face to face with Marron. A guilty blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"Uh, hi, Marron."  
  
"It was Trunks?"  
  
"Yup. How'd you guess?"  
  
Marron rolled her eyes and ignored Pan's impish retort, instead asking, " So, what'd he say about me this time?"  
  
"Not much... He only called you a bitch like once but he was rather rude about you being over. You know, it really irritates me that he hates you so much. Why can't ya'll just be friends, I mean, ya'll dated, right? So then you could at least try and get along. It just doesn't make any sense to me that you two could date for like 8 months and then up and decide you hate each other. Seems odd."  
  
"We just never got along. I told you that. I mean, I only went out with him because he liked me so much, you know? And I had been trying to get him to dump me from the second month, but he just didn't get it."  
  
"Uh huh..." Pan replied to her friend, trying not to sound as sarcastic as she felt. She did, after all, have to keep her loyalty to her last remaining girl-friend. Boys will come and go and she didn't want to lose Marron just because she had always had a slight crush on the lavender haired god and now he was paying attention to her.  
  
Right now, she was his life.  
  
Life was good.  
  
Grabbing the blonde by the wrist and dragging her out of the nosey eye of her parents, Pan immediately dropped the subject, hoping that her friend would take the hint.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"So, what've ya'll two been up to? I mean, you've gotten pretty close to him as of late. I call and you're on the phone with him, that is, if I can even reach you. If you aren't talking on the phone to him, you are over at Capsule hanging out. I'm starting to get a little jealous."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she just laughed, brushing it off and telling her that she had nothing to be jealous of.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Trunks frowned. This was going to be a battle that he would win, at any cost.  
  
He never thought he would be fighting over Pan, though. Little Panny. It was just absurd. She was so immature only a year ago and it baffled him to see how much she'd changed.  
  
At first, she'd hung all over him, obviously displaying her affections for the whole world to see and she gave him a power he just couldn't pass up, so he toyed with her emotions, all the while secretly trying to get to Marron through her.  
  
Eventually Pan figured it out, dated a couple other guys instead and let the two of them get together, giving her best friend the guy she really had wanted. After all, he didn't want her.  
  
And Pan backed off, becoming incredibly good friends with Uubu, one of the Saiya-jin Prince's best friends, gaining his affections. Trunks never knew exactly what went on between the two of them, but whatever it was it had made it impossible for the two to date. And Pan, supposedly, moved on.  
  
He and Marron had a lot of fights and Marron grew more and more distant, slowly breaking his heart, until finally, they broke up for good. For a while, they were very close friends, acting almost as if they were still dating, yet soon, that fell apart too.  
  
They tried, over and over again, to become friends, but it never worked, Pan always there to try and help.  
  
She always did help too, but not enough. Nothing could save him and her anyhow. Consequentially, Pan became good friends with him through this, and they would talk for hours on the phone, her relationship with Marron suffering.  
  
During this time, Pan matured in his eyes, always with the right advice and always there for support and consolation, even if he knew that she still had some affection for him and even if he knew that she really didn't want the two together.  
  
She had become a woman, playing hard to get, but in a good way.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Trunks never gave up on his friendship with the blonde, though, and kept, unsuccessfully trying to revive it, and finally, after one catastrophic incident, it totally burned. The ex-lovers never tried again. That incident also almost lost him Pan. She was ready to end their 'friendship, relationship, whatever', as she called it.  
  
Pan patched up her friendship with Marron and started hanging out with her more, something which grated on his nerves. He wanted nothing to do with the ditz and wanted Pan to feel the same way, yet for some reason, she stayed with her.  
  
This time, though, he would get her away from her for good, if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Pan would belong to him and him alone.  
  
He had no idea where this jealousy of his came from.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
She pulled the taller man into a tight embrace, a smile spread across her youthful features. Somewhere over the summer she had gained a couple of freckles across the bridge of her nose and she hated it with a passion.  
  
"Do you see this?!" she exclaimed in mock anger, scrunching up her nose and looking at it cross eyed, trying to view the offending spots on her own, all the while pointing at it with her slender finger.  
  
He just laughed in response as she continued her tirade.  
  
One would never know she had just lost her mother a couple of weeks ago. She had recovered so quickly. Even Gohan had seemed to move on. They both seemed fine.  
  
Things aren't always as they seem, though, and Trunks could see that this would come back and bite him in the ass any day now. Everyone would see the repercussions of the fiery woman's death.  
  
Totally unexpected, the freak accident took the entire Z Gang by surprise. Slowly but surely, Trunks watched as everyone grew distant from each other.  
  
Gohan, despite his supposed acceptance, threw himself into his work. He had lost so many people that were close to him in his life that it was amazing he could deal with all the loss. By now Trunks would have collapsed if he were in that man's shoes. Thank Kami he wasn't.  
  
Chichi was too old to get anywhere and only Pan and Gohan visited her now. No one else had time. Bulma wasn't up to making the trip out there and it was just too much hassle.  
  
Bra and the rest of the next generation never really clicked so she stayed with her friends in the city and pursued her own interests. Her father didn't care about anything but a good fight and his family anyhow, so the parting didn't bother him in the least.  
  
Uubu was distracted by his girlfriend and work so he didn't have time for anyone else.  
  
The Chestnuts, 18 and Krillen, kept to themselves for the most part.  
  
It left only Trunks, Goten, Marron and Pan. They were the only ones who still made the effort to keep up with each other, Goten not doing such a good job.  
  
However, Trunks didn't think of this as he watched the young girl, unaware of her beauty, as she exasperated herself over seven small brown dots adorning her nose.  
  
He thought they made her look cute, but would never tell her so. Hell, he couldn't even admit it to himself.  
  
Instead, he just laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, stopping her complaints and led her over to the ticket counter at West Capitol City's new theatre. It was supposed to be so much nicer than the old one and they wanted to find out for sure.  
  
He watched her still wrinkling up her nose and peering down at her freckles, resting in his embrace as they waited in the impossibly long line for tickets to the movie, and his thoughts wandered to exactly how he went from loving Marron and hating her to the exact opposite.  
  
And that's where this story begins... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all its affiliations are not owned by me.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Generic Brand  
  
Rated -R- for language, violence, sexual content and mature themes.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Half a year before.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Leaning against his tan shoulder, his arm wrapped around her for comfort, tears poured down her cheeks as she told him exactly what happened, her speech broken every once in a while by a hiccupping sob.  
  
Her bright eyes were shimmering with liquid drops, her eyelashes brimming with them as she looked at him. Thank Kami for friends.  
  
"Don't worry about them. They're jerks. It's not that big of a deal, seriously," he added when she looked up at him shocked.  
  
Her group of friends since forever had just decided they wanted nothing to do with her and he said it was no big deal? Maybe she shouldn't have asked him for help.  
  
"Seriously, Pan. You can hang out with me and Trunks and your uncle then, if that's what you'd like. We'll be there for you. And don't forget, you do still have Marron."  
  
"I do, don't I?" she said with a rather soggy smile, her countenance already brightening intensely.  
  
"Yea. And whenever you need someone to be with, you've got us three guys."  
  
"Thanks so much!" She exclaimed as she turned around and pulled him into a big hug, accidentally wiping a couple of tears off on his sleeve.  
  
A little shocked at her outburst, he blushed then returned the hug with just as much vigor, a smile spreading across his cheeks.  
  
Assured that she had a couple friends she could count on now, even though the other whores she used to call friends had dumped her, Pan's whole outlook changed.  
  
She owed Uubu for it all too.  
  
The youngest Son knew she had Marron all along. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Marron wasn't always around when she needed her. Their daily schedules -work and all- conflicted, so when Pan wanted to go with someone to lunch, the blonde wasn't available and the same applied to many other occasions.  
  
"Come along, now," Uubu began, standing up and offering his hand out to Pan who still sat seated on the curb, "Let's get some ice cream, my treat. What do you say?"  
  
Her bright eyes lit up to their usual glamour and she raised herself from the ground, ignoring his outstretched hands, brushing off her knees. Taking his wrist in her palm, she skipped off and drug him along, ready for some ice cream.  
  
Uubu just smiled. She was something else.  
  
"So, Pan," he said through a mouthful of hot fudge syrup and whip cream, the ice cream hidden among the mounds of sweets and other toppings he piled on top of it, "What're you studying now?"  
  
"Psych. It's rather interesting, in fact, seeing how people tick. I don't even know how I got into it. Maybe it was all of you guys.  
  
I mean, all of us are a tad bit off, right? And so maybe it has something to do with how we were raised and I've just always wanted to help people, but I don't think I can stand to cut them open. Despite my lineage, that is way too gory for me. Besides, it looks fun!" She explained to him.  
  
"Uh huh..." he responded, looking at her sideways in a skeptical, yet joking, manner. Pan lightly slapped his wrist.  
  
"Hurry up, slowpoke, or else we're going to be late!! Daddy did say he wanted me home in time for supper, you know, and you're keeping me as it is. You don't want to see him mad, do you?"  
  
Uubu's eyes immediately grew large and round with fear. Gohan was not someone to mess with. Not at all.  
  
"Thought so!" Pan smirked as she grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet, forcing him to abandon the half-eaten sundae on the table.  
  
He quickly fished out a couple dollars and laid them on the table, praying to Kami that it would cover their bill and a bit of a tip for the waitress. After all Pan and he had put her through with their childish antics, she deserved it.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Arriving home, Pan was surprised to see her father's car gone from the driveway. Normally he was home on Tuesdays and she had no idea where he could have gone.  
  
Glancing back at Uubu, she yelled at him to hold on a second as she went to see if anyone at all was home. She seriously doubted it. Wherever her father went, her mother was right along side him. They'd always been that way, for Kami know what reason.  
  
"Momma?" She called into dark doorway, not receiving an answer. Stepping further into the room, she called out again, still not getting any response.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back around, leaving the heavy oak door wide open as she skipped back down to Uubu, a new light shining in her ebony eyes.  
  
"They're not home?" The young man asked his companion, looking down at her from his high stature.  
  
Snaking her hand around his waist, causing his cheeks to light, she nodded a slow "No", leading him toward her front door as she responded.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
Not a word had come out of Pan, as the wheels of her mind began to turn at a rapid rate.  
  
Climbing up the stairs of her front porch, she continued to lead him into her home, ignoring his questions of where they were going.  
  
Finally, he'd had enough, and grabbing her, placing her firmly in front of him so he could look her in the eyes, he asked her one last time.  
  
"Why did you bring me in here?"  
  
Immediately, the tears began to flow down her cheeks, just as they had earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Oh, Uubu, I just don't feel like being home alone. I mean, my day was just so stressful, and since my mom and dad aren't here, I thought you could keep me company."  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he asked as he pulled her to him, embracing her in hopes to comfort her and so she'd quit her crying. He was always a sucker for tears.  
  
Because of his movement, though, he missed the devious smirk that crossed her face as he gave in.  
  
Slowly, Pan ceased her false tears, wiping her eyes in her sleeves like a child would, and gave Uubu yet another emotional hug, telling him she was going to get herself a drink.  
  
"Would you grab me something while you're at it?" the boy asked.  
  
"Sure," she called back over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen, "Anything in particular you would like?"  
  
"No, just whatever," he answered.  
  
Her jagged midnight locks swayed as she mixed the drinks, without Uubu's knowledge, giving each a bit more alcohol than what could have possibly been healthy for them, hiding it all in some soda.  
  
"Here you go," was said offhandedly as she handed him the drink she'd prepared for him.  
  
No thanks was heard as he quickly gulped it down, realizing he was a lot more thirsty than he'd previously thought.  
  
Pan just smiled as she sipped at her own drink, finishing it off rather fast despite her slow intake.  
  
Together they sat on the couch and turned on the television to their favorite cartoon channel.  
  
Even though both were college students soon to be entering the real world, they still kept that small bit of immaturity between themselves, watching all their favorite childhood cartoons and discussing their likes and dislikes afterwards, no matter how silly it seemed to someone else observing.  
  
A drunken blush began to appear across the bridge of the tan boy's nose, betraying his inebriated state. A slightly lighter one had also begun to show on the young girl.  
  
Still, though, they continued to watch, enraptured by the television and the two-dimensional characters running insanely across it.  
  
In the middle of one of the most climactic and important battle scenes, the two main characters facing off in a deadly fury, Uubu turned towards the young woman seated beside him, noticing in clearly for the first time exactly how lovely she really did look. A smile spread gently across his features as he continued to watch her as she concentrated on the simple visual box in front of her.  
  
Pan, feeling eyes upon her, turned to look at Uubu, her brows scrunched up as she looked at him questioningly, the alcohol causing her to exaggerate all of her actions immensely.  
  
His smile simply grew.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" She asked him playfully.  
  
Uubu didn't bother to respond, instead leaning in toward the feminine beauty beside him, eyes slightly glazed. Resting his hand gently across her cheek, he pulled her bewildered face towards him, placing one chaste kiss upon her lips.  
  
Pulling back he asked, "What did you put in my drink?" his speech beginning to slur.  
  
"Nothing," she answered innocently, leaning in for another kiss from this previously unthought-of of beau.  
  
He backed off just a little farther, not having anywhere else to go on the small couch.  
  
"Liar." He stated.  
  
Something flashed in her eyes as he said those words, and guilt played across her face.  
  
"It was just a bit of liquor," she finally answered.  
  
"Oh," he answered shortly, "That's okay." And giving into her pleading lips, he planted yet another kiss there, this one more passionate and full of need.  
  
One kiss led to many and slowly, his hand began to inch up the back side of her shirt until it fell upon the small metal clasp of her bra.  
  
Her back arched slightly as his cold hands fiddled with the impossible clasp, the kisses stopped in his frustration.  
  
"Look," she said, her judgment still impaired from the alcohol, as she reached back and unclasped it herself, saving him the trouble, "All better."  
  
With that she slid her own shirt over the top of her head, losing her bra along with it, and then began unbuttoning his.  
  
"We can't do this," Uubu began, but was quickly silenced by his own need, as he led the dark haired girl up to her bedroom, ignoring the still childish décor that met him as he entered.  
  
"I love you," Pan whispered softly to him through the heated passion, pausing slightly for her caressing words.  
  
"Say it sober," was her only response, as she was swept up into the moment.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Pan awoke to a knocking sound at her bedroom door, her father's voice attached.  
  
"Honey, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is already on the table, and if you don't hurry up, it'll be cold by the time you get to it."  
  
Her head pounded and she couldn't remember why. All of yesterday afternoon since the cartoons had been a blur. The last thing that she clearly remembered was watching the good guy as he blew up the bad.  
  
She smiled. She had won her bet with Uubu. The good guy always did win and he was just silly to say otherwise.  
  
However, her joy was short-lived as she opened her eyes and embraced the sunlight, hurriedly shutting them again in order to avoid the extreme pain pounding in her head.  
  
Rolling over to climb off her bed, eyes still shut, she ran into something hard; something kind of gushy, but still hard.  
  
Everything came rushing back to her at that moment; the passionate moments that had filled the vague night before, and his face, always present in every scene, haunted her as she opened her eyes completely, taking in the same features that had filled her vision the night before.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block everything out, hoping that she was just imagining it all.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she reopened them, only to face the sleeping vision of Uubu below her.  
  
Good Kami. Why'd she do it?  
  
Another slow breath was taken to calm her self and help her to regain control.  
  
It was simple. Uubu would have to leave via the window and she would go on to breakfast as if nothing had happened. Simple.  
  
"Uubu," she whispered softly, ignoring her state of undress, "Uubu, you need to get up."  
  
A soft moan exited his lips as he rolled over, mumbling something about how he didn't want to go to school and he told his mom to go away.  
  
"I'm not your mother, Uubu, but you need to get up. Please, get up now before my father comes in here." She pleaded, her heart already racing in fear of her father's anger. "Please, Uubu, please get up."  
  
She finally resorted to shaking the deep sleeping boy, her frantic actions finally succeeding in waking him.  
  
"Whoa," he mumbled, grabbing his forehead, but the raven locked girl was apathetic to his pain, shoving him his clothes and leading him to her window, wishing him luck as she pushed him out onto the balcony.  
  
"Keep your power level low. Father will notice otherwise," she warned him, shutting the glass doors immediately and slumping down against them as the tears started to pour down from her pain-streaked eyes.  
  
Her body wracked with her silent sobs, trying to keep her loathing to herself so no one else in the house would notice. For the most part she was successful, too, but not entirely. Every once in a while a small whimper escaped, not to be noticed by a soul in the household.  
  
"What have I done? Oh, Kami, what have I done?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all its affiliations are not owned by me.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Generic Brand  
  
Rated -R- for language, violence, sexual content and mature themes.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
A week went by and she had yet to hear from her once best friend. It was odd how just one night could change so much. And it was especially odd how distant she felt towards him, despite her aching to call him up and apologize.  
  
It was, after all, her fault.  
  
"Oh, Kami, Uubu, you have no idea how sorry I am," she mumbled to herself as she fiddled with the cell in her pocket, debating whether or not to call him.  
  
Finally, she gave in and dialed his number, hoping against hope he wouldn't pick it up.  
  
What was she thinking, calling him? He was probably terribly disappointed in her and never wanted to speak to her again, much less hear her petty excuses. She had ruined their friendship. For all she knew, he was probably ignoring her call after seeing her name on the ID. He didn't want to talk to her or else he would have called earlier, instead of obviously avoiding her.  
  
"Hello?" came his deep masculine voice on the other end of the line.  
  
Snapping herself out of her reverie, Pan answered.  
  
"Hey, Uubu, it's Pan."  
  
"I know who it is, silly. It's not like I forgot who you were or anything."  
  
"Oh, yeah, silly me. Anyhow, I was in town and was wondering if you'd like to do something?"  
  
"Sure," he responded and she could almost feel his smile radiating through the wires. "I would love to. Plus, we have a lot to talk about." he added in an ominous tone, forewarning Pan that not everything would be fun and games.  
  
"Meet me at the coffee shop on Main?"  
  
"Give me half an hour and I'll see you there."  
  
"Bye sexy Uubu!"  
  
"Bye sexy Pan!" each finished, gleefully calling out their traditional good- byes, although each felt like the usual carefree aspect was somehow missing.  
  
Uubu clicked off his phone and rolled over in bed.  
  
Even though it was near three in the afternoon, he had yet to get up. He had probably been doing more sleep than what was healthy for him, and it was showing in the bags under his eyes.  
  
Seems like you don't only get bags when you lose sleep, he thought to himself as he moved slowly towards the bathroom to begin getting ready to meet her.  
  
So much had changed that one night and he didn't know how he should act, how she would act around him.  
  
He couldn't summon up the courage to call her. It had been so much his fault, allowing that to happen. He was practically five years older than her, yet he allowed himself to lose control and gave in.  
  
How stupid can one guy be?  
  
He had thought he had just ruined their friendship, for good. Thank Kami she called. Everything might not be alright, but at least it was on its way to recovery.  
  
Pan, on the other hand, strolled the streets, staring aimlessly into the tall showcase windows, marveling at the beauty held in each of the intricately designed and displayed items.  
  
One particular dress stood out to her as she passed; it dazzled in its own grandeur.  
  
The manikin stood tall and proud, as if it were aware of the glamorous gown it was adorned with.  
  
Long satin sleeves ending in a smooth bell across the back of the hand were attached to a simple bodice of pale blue. A shimmering, transparent overskirt covered the flowing skirt that extended to delicate embroidery on the bottom.  
  
Pan just smiled and walked on, putting the expensive dress out of her thoughts. It would do her no good to dream about things she can't afford. Soon arriving at the small coffee shop, Pan walked into the homely atmosphere, noticing immediately Uubu sitting in the far corner of the room, yet he wasn't alone. A girl Pan did not recognize was seated next to him, looking rather comfortable against his tanned shoulder, a position Pan had been in not but a week earlier.  
  
Her eyes immediately narrowed. What was she doing here? Had Uubu already moved on so quickly after the incident? It made no sense that he had another person with him.  
  
Pan brushed aside the thoughts pressing annoyingly at her, and made her way over to the object of her attention, who at the present, was blushing furiously.  
  
He lightly shrugged his shoulder to remove the, Pan now noticed, not entirely attractive young from it.  
  
"Hey," he started quietly, "I'd like you to meet Tsima, my fiancé."  
  
Pan's eyes widened slightly, yet she made no other movement to betray her emotions, instead just smiling gaily and moving to greet the woman. "I'm Pan. It's nice to meet you."  
  
A similar greeting was returned, with the same amiability.  
  
Sliding into the seat across from the couple, Pan had her order taken by a sweet, young waitress who immediately returned with her coffee and Pan began to question about Uubu and his companion.  
  
"So, how long have you known each other?" she said.  
  
"Oh, like forever, you know. Let's see, Uubu, we first met when we were what? Eight?"  
  
"I think it was more like nine," he corrected softly, wondering about Pan's surely impending wrath. There was no way he was going to get away with never having mentioned Tsima to Pan.  
  
"Oh really?" Pan asked, "And yet Uubu never bothered to mention you to me? I thought we were better friends than that," she finished, in a biting joke. Tsima was oblivious to the obvious hurt in her tone, though, and continued on about her and Uubu's past and how they had gotten together again as of late and were now "tight as thieves".  
  
"You know," Pan interrupted as she began to climb out of the booth they group was seated at, "I really have to get going. I promised I would meet my father at his house before the day was through, and it's getting on in the afternoon. I'll catch you later?"  
  
"Yeah. It was really nice meeting you!" Tsima called after Pan as she gracefully exited the small café.  
  
Uubu's heart tore at him as he watched her go, a pain that was hard to ignore as he looked at the young woman seated next to him, glancing at the small golden ring adorning her finger.  
  
"She was nice. I'm glad you had me meet her," Tsima continued.  
  
"She is nice, isn't she?" he said more to himself than to her.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
She couldn't believe him. He had never even mentioned he was attached. How low can one man go? And she used to have such faith in him. This was just perfect.  
  
And there she was going to confess to him, sober this time. Obviously that was never going to happen.  
  
She pursed her lips and continued on her walk home. She would have to call her dad and cancel dinner for tonight.  
  
She loved to eat with him and talk about all manners of things, but tonight, she didn't feel like it.  
  
Her black eyes filled with tears, but Pan, being stubborn, wouldn't let them drop.  
  
She'd been crying too much of late, anyhow, and tears never got anyone anything. She'd just have to move on.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
"Goten?" a soft voice asked in a low tone as he picked up the offending object.  
  
"Yes? Who is this?" he replied as he glanced at the blaring green numbers flashing on the small digital clock placed beside his bed. 2:17 am.  
  
"Pan," came the fast reply.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he said with a sigh, ready for a long night as he resituated himself on his bed. If Pan was calling this early in the morning, then something was up, and he would hear her out.  
  
He'd been through his ups and downs and understood why she sought out someone to talk to. He almost lost it because he kept it to himself. Paris, coupled with his tragic past, really ate at him. Paris was gone now though, and Goten was a free man.  
  
"I've got something to confess," she began, but paused suddenly, as if rethinking her decision.  
  
"Yes, well, continue."  
  
"You see, my group has recently decided they no longer wish to have me in their ranks," she began rather cryptically, "and so I was really upset and Uubu comforted me and all, and he really did help, but it escalated to a certain irreversible extreme and he has a fiancé which he failed to mention and so now I don't think I can really be friends with him but I need someone to hang out with besides just Marron and I was wondering if you would mind helping me get some people to do stuff with until I get my act back together and get out in the real world again."  
  
Her run-on sentence was said with such speed that even Goten had trouble catching every word, yet he got the gist of it and nodded silently to himself, even if she couldn't see it.  
  
"Yeah, I know I need help getting Trunks out of that prison his mom calls work. The poor guy is stuck in there all day. He needs a distraction and an excuse to get out. You can come with him and me wherever we go, if you'd like," he offered.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, "It's nice to know you're there for me."  
  
"No problem. But now," he yawned, glancing again at the clock: 2:31 am, "I think it's time for me to go to bed," and with that, he rolled over, setting the phone lightly back in its cradle, and curled up under the welcoming sheets.  
  
Not feeling totally happy with it, but assured she still had someone to depend on, Pan also rolled over and embraced the warm clutches of sleep.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
"Hey Trunks," she said awkwardly, feeling as if she was intruding on the pair's activities even though she had been directly invited to join them.  
  
"Hey," he said, wondering why she was here. He thought they're friendship was over after their trip in space. After all, he was a wealthy young business man, and she was so much younger than him, not just in age, but in maturity, at least, so far as he'd remembered.  
  
In fact, if he remembered correctly, she hung all over him, and he figured he could easily get her into bed.  
  
He smirked at that thought. He really wanted to get some action soon, just to assure himself that he still had it.  
  
Back to Pan though, he really didn't feel like babysitting and having some child hang all over him. It was pathetic beyond belief, but for Goten, he'd put up with it.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" she began politely, looking at the two of their faces; Goten's face held a pity in it that she didn't appreciate and Trunks' was almost of condescending tolerance.  
  
She felt oh so welcome there.  
  
"Just talking, I guess," Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Well, that was awkward.  
  
"Anyhow," Goten said, "You're friends with Marron, right Pan?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," she answered as if it was one of the stupidest questions in the world.  
  
"Trunks here thinks she's hot, but, as we know, he's a chicken and since he really doesn't know her." Goten suggested, glancing sideways at Pan.  
  
"I don't know. She just broke up with this one guy and now is looking at this other dude, but sure, if you want to try," Pan ended softly, feeling just a tad bit hurt that yet another guy was flocking to her blonde friend. Everyone seemed to think that Marron was great.  
  
And Trunks, of all people, of course would like Marron over her. The one guy she was beginning to like would, of course, like her best friend.  
  
Kami really hated her. That's all it came down to.  
  
"Well, do what you can for him, alright? Try and get him on her good side before she starts talking to him. You think you can?"  
  
"Of course," she sighed dejectedly. Why did she come to hang out with them again? This wasn't fun. Oh yeah. Her friends dumped her.  
  
"Alright, well, we're on our way to lunch, would you like to come with us?"  
  
Pan just nodded in response and followed the two friends out to the young executive's car.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" Trunks asked to the raven haired girl behind him, glancing in the rear view mirror to gauge her response. It was kind of depressing seeing her pout. She was so much like his little sister it was rather scary.  
  
"Something with hamburgers."  
  
Yup, just like his little sister.  
  
"Will do," and with that, the three sped off down the highway to decide on something to eat.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Pan slid in the front door of her parents' house, right past the comfortably snoozing couple on the couch and up the stairs, agilely avoiding any confrontation.  
  
When she'd cancelled her dinner date, her father was understanding, upset, but understanding. However, she hadn't been able to make any other meal dates that he'd set up over the past week, and she really didn't want to talk to him about it.  
  
He'd obviously tried to stay up so he could talk to her about what was apparently bothering her, but he was still a momma's boy, asleep by bedtime, 10:00, each night.  
  
However, to her horror, the phone rang as soon as she stepped foot into her dark room, and in a mad dash to grab it before her dad awoke from the sound, she tripped over her laundry basket, twice, and scraped her arm from the elbow to her wrist, leaving a bloody gash.  
  
Amazingly, though, he didn't wake, and Pan, breathless, answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Pan. I need to explain, I think."  
  
She wanted to shout a few obscenities at the boy on the other end of the line, but all she replied with was a simple, "Yeah, we do need to talk about a lot."  
  
"Well, you see," Uubu began, "Tsima and I have been off and on for a while now, well, for a long while now, and then she finally pushed me into a complete commitment.  
  
"This was probably about a week ago, and to tell you the truth, I'm really happy with it, and I can see myself with her for a long time, which is why I asked her to marry me.  
  
"I don't have an explanation for the other night, although, believe me, I wish I did. If it had happened but about a week and a half before, I would have picked you, not her, if it is any consolation.  
  
"You were always so brave and we got along so well. I mean, we could practically finish each other's sentences. I think that that's amazing.  
  
"However, Tsima is what's right for me and I don't think I can be with anyone else. I really hope you'll forgive me, Pan. I love you so very much, you were just a little late." He ended his speech, praying Pan would forgive him.  
  
If only she knew how truthful he was really being. He loved her, probably more than Tsima, but she was one step too slow. He almost, almost, wished he could take back his engagement and give her a chance, but it was too late, and he kept telling himself that Tsima was really the one for him.  
  
He just had to keep convincing himself.  
  
"I wish you and Tsima as much happiness as you can get, and I only hope you'll forgive me for my actions the other night," she choked out, trying to keep the tears burning behind her eyes from spilling out.  
  
"Of course I do, Pan. Neither of us was in our right minds."  
  
Uubu unconsciously ignored the slight waver in her voice, brushing it aside to assure himself she was okay.  
  
"Still friends?" she questioned.  
  
"Still friends," he answered, in full confidence of that fact, unaware of how unstable the statement really was.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Groaning as Aurora's sweet rays brushed against her pale cheek, her ebony locks followed as her thin frame rolled over in order to avoid the first light of dawn.  
  
Her bandaged arm lay to her side and a minute puddle of drool rested on the satin pillow case while the rest of the bed was in complete disarray. Sheets were crumpled up under her legs and only tiny corner remained covering her.  
  
She grumbled again as she rolled back over and sat up, shielding her eyes with her other arm as she squinted into the bright room. She hadn't realized it was so late.  
  
She climbed out of bed and moseyed her way over to the bathroom, completing her morning routine in a hurry. She had to meet Trunks for lunch,  
  
Her heart skipped a beat at this thought. She didn't know when it had happened, but she'd gone from having just a childhood adoration for the demi saiyan to a full out love for him, or so she thought.  
  
Admiring herself in the mirror shortly before she dashed out of her room, Pan smoothed out her light blue tee and straightened her rather baggy pants that were cinched tightly low on her waist and in the middle of her calves on either leg.  
  
Running a comb through her short hair, she made a quick exit from her house, taking off to the sky to meet Trunks in time.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Many other days went by the same, and Pan spent less time with her uncle Goten and more time with Trunks, and in her mind, he was growing affections for her.  
  
He, although his jokes were rather biting, invited her to do all kinds of things with him, yet the one thing that ate at her was that he loved to talk about Marron.  
  
She chose to ignore this fact and pretend, in blissful ignorance, that he was in love with her.  
  
However, soon it became obvious his interests did not lie in little Panny, as he chose to call her, but instead in the graceful blonde.  
  
When the pretty young lady began to acknowledge his attentions and return his calls, much to the dismay of her parents, Trunks' interest in Pan wavered. He'd cancel his plans with her in order to receive a call from Marron and made sure he was always available for her.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
"Pan," Marron began slowly, well aware of her friend's vulnerability at this moment, "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
She searched the younger woman's face, trying to find a trace of anger hidden within her dark eyes, yet she was met with only an empty void.  
  
Pan, despite her lack of emotion on the outside, was fuming on the inside.  
  
'No, I'm not mad,' she ranted to herself, daring not to speak her thoughts to her seemingly only friend. 'Why would I be mad? My supposed best friend decides to cuddle up to the guy I like while I'm off on a family vacation, and to make matters even better, she moves in with him in such a short time period. No, oh no, what cause do I have to be mad?'  
  
"No," she answered calmly, a false smile across her face, "After all, he liked you more, and since you like him back, why should I stand in the way? I was getting anywhere anyhow, so I might as well move on, and I only want the best for you."  
  
She lied the entire way through her short speech, really wanting to strangle the short blonde for her betrayal.  
  
Marron, however, was satisfied with her answer, and hugged Pan.  
  
"This is great! Now, that I have a boyfriend, we so definitely have to work on you, Pan. Then think of the fun! Double dating and all that other stuff! It will be great, don't you agree?"  
  
Great, she thought to herself, just great.  
  
Marron looped her arm through Pan's and she successfully drug the secretly pouting girl off down the street.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Check and make sure you have read the alteration at the start of chapter two. It will help make the story make just a tad bit more sense. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all its affiliations are not owned by me.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Generic Brand  
  
Rated -R- for language, violence, sexual content and mature themes.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
"So, what had she done?" She asked, tucking the stray lock of midnight behind her delicate ear as she switched the phone from one side to the other, getting ready for a heart breaking tale from him.  
  
She could hear the choked sobs on the other side of the wire and ignored his sorry attempt at portraying emotional strength. It was no use.  
  
Tsima, his fiancé, had broken it off. She had left Uubu for another young man from a neighboring village. He was just a little bit older and had a little bit better of a financial standing. She had decided that that would work out better for her than settling down with someone who loved her beyond belief.  
  
The other young man, by the sounds of it, was looking for a good roll in the hay and that was about it, but Tsima refused to acknowledge that.  
  
"Uubu, Uubu," she interrupted him before he totally broke down. "Ubbu, I'm going to come over, if that's okay." Pan didn't really ask, but stated.  
  
"Uh huh," He mumbled back and she could almost imagine him wiping his shirt sleeve across his face, clearing it of the stiff salt drops that had adorned it for the duration of his monologue.  
  
"I'm just going to get ready and tell my dad where I'll be, alright?"  
  
A muffled response was all that came back to her and then she heard the click on the other side of the line.  
  
In reality, she needed to call Marron and cancel her plans to join Trunks and her at the ancient movie theatre for some new box office hit she didn't really care to see.  
  
She hated to say it, but she was mainly going to see Trunks. Just because Marron was dating him, doesn't mean she couldn't still look at him, right?  
  
To help her conscience though, she did have to admit that she loved hanging out with the blond. They had about as much in common as they had different and so it always made their time together very enjoyable.  
  
She rung her up and explained the situation and Marron made some amusing remark about Pan's affections for Uubu.  
  
Pan just brushed her off and made her apologies for the evening and then skipped off to get ready to head over.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Wary of the previous situation, when the two were alone together last, repeating itself, Uubu had locked up the alcohol and arranged them a place to sit, inconspicuously, in the den.  
  
Pan didn't even seem to notice.  
  
They talked, and joked, and decided that his long time friend, Hitsumei, would do for his next girlfriend, and that he could find better comfort there. The prospect of the two dating was never brought up. Neither of them felt it appropriate.  
  
Hitsumei and he had dated once before, but he had gotten out of it, afraid that he would be sucked into a commitment he didn't want. She just seemed to him as if she'd last forever. However, now, the idea of Hitsumei was much more pleasing, and it was decided. He would call her in the morning.  
  
Pan left late, headed home to sleep comfortably in her bed. She felt that she deserved it.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
A/N—Sorry for the late, and short, update!! I'll try to be better! I promise!! ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all its affiliations are not owned by me.  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
Generic Brand  
  
Rated -R- for language, violence, sexual content and mature themes.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
She woke in a dead sweat, the perspiration running down her skin, still scared shitless from her nightmare. She took a deep breath and shifted her tangled mass of hair out of her face while taking a glance at the clock. It was about time for her to get up anyway.  
  
After a quick shower, she called up Marron to see how the date had gone the night before, their eighth month anniversary.  
  
Marron and Trunks had to be the happiest couple ever and they had been dating long enough that jokes had been started about the two of them getting married. Marron repeatedly brushed them off, talking about how she was too young to get into any serious commitments like that. She still wanted to travel the world.  
  
"Marron speaking."  
  
"Hey, Marron, it's Pan."  
  
"Oh, hey Pan..."  
  
"Date didn't go well?"  
  
"You have no idea. It was just awful. That asshole. He needs to get his head out of his ass and realize that I have my own beliefs and I am not going to just turn around and change them because he doesn't agree.  
  
"I mean, Kami, we disagree on everything! From religion to politics to TRAVELING! Who disagrees on traveling?"  
  
"What do you mean? You never explain anything about your relationship to me anymore, Marron. Ya'll have been fighting even more I take it?" questioned Pan.  
  
"More is an understatement. I mean, religion-wise, we worship the same god and follow the same principles. What's the big deal that he is on denomination and I am another? They are relatively the same. And all he does it condescend it. I don't insult his beliefs, why must he insult mine?"  
  
"And the traveling...?" Pan prompted.  
  
"For being such a rich, arrogant bastard, he really doesn't believe people should just jump in their capsule car and drive around. You have to have a reason. And! Listen to this: You have to be efficient. Like as in, don't go out and go shopping in South City for an hour when it is an hour trip down there. He says just stay here and shop or spend the whole day down there! Jerk."  
  
"But what did he do last night?"  
  
"Oh... That. Do you really want to get me started?" She asked, her temper still raging.  
  
"Anything that makes you this upset is important to me, Marron."  
  
"He told me that if I wasn't going to respect him, then we ought to break up. Me, not respect him? What the hell is his problem!?"  
  
"Calm down, Marron. What did you do about it?" Anxiously she awaited Marron to tell her that they broke up, but she was slightly disappointed.  
  
"I told him that I would, quote: think about it. It doesn't matter anyhow. That boy is so whipped, by the time I get back from my trip, he will be begging me to accept him and take him back and forgive him. You just wait. I'll probably get a nice fancy gift out of it too."  
  
"Trip..?" Pan asked, ignoring the rude comment about Trunks, even if he deserved it.  
  
"Yes, trip. I'm leaving for a little vacation to go shopping for a while. I'll be back in about a week."  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun!" Pan exclaimed, wondering when this trip was planned.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure that I will. But, enough about me, how are you and... what's his name?"  
  
"Okay. He is kind of a dud now. I mean, he was really nice and everything, but now, whenever I call him, he is always busy doing something else, listening to music, playing video games, something, and he pays no attention to me. And when we go out, all he wants to do is feel me up. It's degrading."  
  
"That's really too bad." Marron sympathized, and then the two continued on with their conversation about anything and everything under the sun, talking as only teenage girls can talk.  
  
-------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all its affiliations are not owned by me.

* * *

**Generic Brand  
  
Rated -R- for language, violence, sexual content and mature themes.  
  
Chapter Six**

* * *

"Pan?" He asked, his voice quiet next to the loud buzz of the computer that was in her room. She turned to him, wondering how long he had been standing in her doorway, gave him _that_ look, and then quickly shut off the application she had been working on.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need someone to talk to."  
  
That was when she noticed the slack in his normally impeccable appearance, his hair in disarray and stubborn adorning his normally smooth chin.  
  
She turned completely around in her swivel computer chair, folding her knees up underneath her, Indian style, preparing for the conversation.  
  
It had been like this for a while, even before Marron left on her little trip. He had come to her for advice in his relationship, she being the best friend and all, and she had given him what help she could, still trying to be a best friend and not betray Marron. It was practically a miracle that she did give him good advice, not crummy stuff, because, even though she still liked him, she had her own man and Marron was her best friend.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, you see, Panny, Marron and I have been fighting a lot recently...."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"And, it's like this: She has the most retarded principles. She believes that people only get sick because they lose faith in themselves, and that, if you really want to, you can just think yourself better. This is like hedonistic stuff, Panny!"  
  
"Trunks... You know I don't do that religion thing..."

"I know, Panny, but you just don't get it. It's odd. I mean, I tried to explain that to her, kindly and everything, but she just goes off all creepy like on me. She has spasms about it, for crying out loud!"  
  
"But if she turned around and told you that you were a crack pot for your beliefs, then what would you do?"  
  
"I wouldn't have a cow!"  
  
"...Trunks, listen to me, you and Marron need to talk this out. Speaking to me about it doesn't help."  
  
Silence reigned for a couple of seconds. Pan could see the desperation in his eyes, the complete sadness at the mention of her blond friend.  
  
"Did she tell you that she up and decided to leave on our eight month anniversary? Just decided? Like that?"  
  
"...no... But what does that prove?"  
  
"Panny, is she gonna leave me?" _The tears were already welling up in his eyes, and the other girl watched helplessly. What could she say? Marron had said she'd think about it._ "Panny, please, just tell me..." _Marron already knew Trunks would come crawling back to her. There was no doubt. And then here he was, in front of her, asking her whether his girlfriend would stay with him._ "I didn't mean what I said about us breaking up, Panny. I want to stay with her for forever." _He probably would get her a nice fancy gift when she comes back, and Marron, selfish as she is, would take it and then stay with him for a while longer, until she could stand it no more._ "What should I do, Panny?" _He was hopelessly in love with someone who really didn't love him back. What should she say to him?  
_  
"I'm sure she understands, Trunks. You just wait. When she gets back, she'll be back to normal, and ya'll will be like brand new. Just you wait." She reassured him, feeling so sorry for the poor bloke, not understanding why she didn't tell him the truth.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so." Pan flashed him a dazzling smile, hiding her own unease. Trunks jumped from his seat on her bed to wrap her in a big hug. Fire lit in her cheeks as a blush raced across them.  
  
"Let's go get lunch, my treat."

* * *

Munching on noodles, she stared at her blond friend, wondering exactly why she hadn't said anything all through out their lunch date. She had finally gotten back from her trip, about a week late, and so far as Pan knew, Trunks was still waiting to hear from her.  
  
She, however, needed to inform Marron that she had finally broken up with the dud "What's his face" as the other woman had dubbed him.  
  
Pan looked up, her ebony eyes meeting the bright blue that had been staring at her for a while now. She slurped her noodles up, gulping them down quickly. "Yes?"  
  
"We broke up," she said, almost in a state of shock.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We broke up," she repeated.  
  
"Yes, Marron, I got that. Why though?"  
  
"I just got so angry, and well, you know. He got all pissed off, and so I basically told him to fuck off... and it went from there. He called back later and said he was sorry, but I told him I wasn't. Am I a bad person, Pan?"  
  
"No, Marron," she reassured her, "You aren't. Just, I think you should call him up and apologize yourself and offer to try and be friends. It will be worth the effort, and who knows," she winked at her, "You might get back together!"  
  
"I don't want to get back together, Pan. I'm tired of him. I just want to be friends, if he'll allow me."  
  
"I'm sure he will. Now, please, can I finish my noodles?"  
  
"Whatever, you insensitive terd!" Marron laughed at her, flinging the rice clinging to her spoon at Pan, hitting her in the middle of the forehead.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"I just don't know," Marron said innocently, returning to eating her meal, "I just don't know."

* * *

Author's Note: I should update with a much more rapid pace, I hope, seeing how it is summer and I have finished all my AP Assignments for the summer. Why do advanced classes give you summer work?! It's awful!


End file.
